The Exchange from Hell
by Little-Pixie-Elf
Summary: Not rated PG13 yet but will be. Three girls are on exchange at Hogwarts. What happen's when they discover they are related to Harry and Fairie's?
1. Interesting First Impressions

Disclaimer:  
  
Random Slytherin Guy: Everything to do with Harry Potter is owned by Little Pixie Elf. *holds up sign which reads 'She doesn't own anything' * Little Pixie Elf: Hey *runs over and snatches sign away* I own you! So nah. RSG: No you don't. LPE: Err yeah I do, your just a poor little random Slytherin guy who can go back into my head and remain nothing *evil laughs* RSG: *thinks about it for a moment and then holds up another sign LPE owns EVERYTHING* LPE: *nodes head* That's more like it. Copywrite Guys come in to arrest LPE. LPE: Ahh I mean I own nothing NOTHING!!! Except for a mobile phone which is my life. *hugs phone* Don't take away my life!! *runs of screaming* RSG: Nothing that you would recognise is LPE'S, everything else is, or maybe not *shrugs* Not even the characteristics of Adrienne or Alena are LPE'S as they are based of Sasky and Rebecca respectfully. Only Alethea is truly LPE's for she is LPE. LPE: *runs back in and laughs evilly only 57 days 8 hours 9 mins and 28 seconds until Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is released. YAY. Now on with the story. Reviews make me update faster *nodes head* yup yup yup. *runs back off*  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to congratulate all the first years on their house sorting. Glancing at the Gryffindor table he was met with the nervous eyes of many new Gryffindor's. Well they were about to get three more new faces, he thought to himself chuckling as he remembered his previous encounter with the newest and most erhmm 'interesting' students of Hogwarts.  
  
"Before all of you begin your meals," Dumbledore said slowly, "I would like to introduce our other students, three exchange students from Hell's Light's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
The student's stunned began to whisper between themselves. Hell's Light's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a notoriously difficult magical school found in Australia and all students raised with magic had learned from a early age that the only school that was in fact equal to Hogwarts was Hell's Light's but the fact that it was so hard to be excepted into meant that only the best and brightest of the magical world were even asked to apply. There were even rumours that the school made their students sleep on hard floors instead of bed's and that the students were subjected to all sorts of horrible torture.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for quiet and continued, "These girls have already been staying at Hogwarts for a week and will be in the house Gryffindor, please I would like everyone to make them feel welcome," motioning at the big old oak solid doors at the end of the dining room they flew open to reveal three girls all dressed in matching lavender robes, robes that some recognised as those of Hell's Light's.  
  
A stunned silence proceeded the entry of the girls into the hall. The student's had never seen anyone from Hell's Light's and none knew what to expect but none had ever imagined what stood in front of them.  
  
Alethea glanced at her cousin and friend quickly as she entered the dinning room. All around her she could here whispering as she headed for the three seats spare at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore had told the three basically what they would expect to get them ready for how the other student's would behave around them but no matter how much you hear about something, when you walk into a room with so many people and they are all on you in can freak you out a little.  
  
Hermione Granger sat eagerly in her seat watching as the three young girls approached their table. What luck she thought that there was an empty chair right next to her. She couldn't believe that she would soon get the chance to talk to a Hell's Light's student. Looking at the girls she had to admit they didn't look like they were such powerful witch's but she knew they had to be excellent studies and she just hoped they were in some of her classes. The tallest girl looked the most of what Hermione would have imagined as a Hell's Light's student. About 5"5 she had long blonde hair that flicked with gold and silver streaks. Hermione raised her eyebrows at that. She had read about different hair colours of some witch clans and new that this girls hair was naturally those colours. She also new that both the gold and silver locks of her hair would be worth as much as any precious metal. Amazing, she thought as her attention shifted to the next girl. The second girl was about 5"4.5 and had hair just below her shoulders, its colour was the same as the first girls except this girl had added blue streaks to her hair. Hermione could tell the two were related and she couldn't wait to ask the girls about their family for it was obvious to her that they were descendents of the Tuatha de Danann, the Irish fairy folk. The third girl was the shortest of the three only standing at about 5"2 and her hair was a deep dyed red cut pixie style. Her musings was cut short when the girls arrived at their table and the girl with blue streaks sat next to her.  
  
Reaching the seats Alethea quickly gave the people sitting around her a quick glance. To her right sat a girl with medium dark-blonde almost brown hair and next to her sat a red haired boy, both looked to be the same year as Alethea. Facing her was a boy who had black hair and wore glasses with the bluest eyes she had seen in a long time.  
  
Looking at the boy in front of her she suddenly felt a little dizzy. Grabbing her cousin's arm to steady herself she sat there breathing hard. Noise seemed to filter out of her ears until she could not hear anything except a dull ringing and then all of a sudden she heard a women's gentle voice whispering into her ear, "Darling Artemisia, remember I will always be with you. Look after your cousins they will need you soon." An image of Alena and the boy who sat in front of her flashed before her eyes and then all the sounds of the dinning hall came back to her as she turned confused eyes on the boy in front of her before passing out.  
  
Harry looked at the girl seated across the table of him with concern. As soon as she had met his eyes she had turned deathly pale and she now looked to be having trouble breathing. Harry looked around the room for Dumbledore but he was missing from his usual place. He was relieved however to find the rest of the school had gone back to eating and had not yet noticed the girl's distress. Thankfully most were to shy to glance their way just yet. Turning his attention back to the girl in front of him he realised that she had passed out and had fallen against Hermione. Beginning to panic he was relieved when Dumbledore seemingly appearing from nowhere and motioning for Snape who was standing behind him to collect the girl who began walking briskly out of the room. Motioning for the other two girls and Harry to follow he left the dinning hall.  
  
Hermione watched shocked as Snape picked up the girl that had just fallen against her like a rag doll and then followed Dumbledore out of the room. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that Harry and the other two girls had followed until suddenly Ron's voice cut through her brain, "Whoa. What an entrance." Noticing for the first time the stunned chatter of the Hogwarts student's she just nodded. Hermione sat there analysing what had just happened, she had been about to ask the girl her name when all of a sudden the girl had seemingly locked eyes with Harry and then seemed to have some sort of vision. Hermione had read all about premonitions and visions and basically knew how to spot them. Yes the girl had 'seen' something when she looked at Harry and this just made Hermione more interested in this girl.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched as Professor Snape walked passed him caring an unconscious girl. Turning to his group he said mockingly, "Those Gryffindor's, always making our world about them." He began laughing but stopped when one of the other exchange students brushed past him and hit him 'accidentally'. Looking straight into his eyes the girl said disgustedly so that only the student's could here, "Better to be a show-off Gryffindor that everyone's watching, then a smart-ass Slytherin who nobody cares for." With that she turned and followed the small group out of the hall.  
  
Draco seethed inside as the rest of his table laughed. A Gryffindor had put a Malfoy in place! He glared at the back of the short girl with pixie hair as she left the room. He knew that before she got to Dumbledore's office the WHOLE school would know about her cutting comment and that would include Potter. Draco was NOT happy. 


	2. You Explain

Pixie *empty's pockets* *in bad Dracula voice* I own notzhing mwa mwa mwa. *normal voice while pulling out a sock pocket* except this handy dandy sock puppet which I made this morning when I was bored. *handy dandy sock puppet waves* like his eyes? They are nice shinny buttons stolen of my brother's shirt. *Pixie's brother begins to yell something about shirt not doing up because of missing buttons* ouh oh umm bye *runs away* 

Chapter 2: 

Dumbledore silently rebuked himself as he led the way to his quarters, he had known that the eldest girl was talented in seeing and he knew that meeting Harry would bring on such a vision but he had not expected it to take place so soon. Helping Snape to lower her onto a comfortable chair in his office he sat awaiting the girls awakening. 

Adrienne glanced between Professor Dumbledore and Alethea worriedly. Why didn't he just use an awakening spell instead of waiting around the old fashioned way? Adrienne took a step forward with the intent of shaking Alethea awake but before she could reach her Dumbledore's voice cut through the silence, "Don't!" Looking confused at Dumbledore she sat down in a chair next to Alena in a huff. Turning her attention to the boy who had come in with them she glared at him. Stupid boy, sitting on his stupid chair, thinking he's so damn stupidly good, she thought angrily, why the hell was he asked to come with them. What made him special? 

Harry couldn't take his eyes of the girl laying unconscious not three meters in front of him. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore had asked him to his office and for a moment he thought worriedly that he would be in trouble. He wasn't a fool, he knew that the girl's condition somehow related back to him but this only worried him more. Why, he asked himself, would a girl who has lived half the world away fall unconscious as soon as he met her eye? What was with that? Looking at the other's in the room in hopes of some answers he was met with the sight of four people all looking straight at the unconscious girl eagerly waiting for her to wake up.

Alethea moaned to herself as she moved her head slightly, her whole body hurt as though she had just run that stupid cross-country course her school had insisted on making her do. The skin above her left eyebrow suddenly began to twitch and trying to ignore it she rolled over to the other side of her bed. Except it wasn't her bed and she was suddenly falling to the ground until a loud bang was heard and she groaned. "Stupid floor!" she said angrily. Alena's giggling cut Alethea out of her self-pity and her eyes snapped open as she turned to glare at her cousin. Her glare was cut short however when her eyes fell on not her cousin but a tall and evil looking man. Sitting up straight she ignored her dizziness for long enough to point to Snape and say, "Whoa oober creepy, Rigby creepy" before collapsing back onto her bed. 

Harry shook his head at the girl silently trying not to laugh at the look on Snape's face after he was just called creepy. Of course Snape knew that many of the students found him, what would be the appropriate word, 'oober creepy' but Harry wondered if anyone had ever been brave, or maybe stupid, enough to say something like that to Snape's face. The shocked look that Snape was wearing suggested they had not. 

Deciding now was the time to step in and avoid one peeved of Potions Professor, Dumbledore walked over to were Alena and Adrienne were now telling off a still slightly confused Alethea for 'scaring the bajiebee's out of them.' Placing his hands on Alethea and helping her sit up he looked into her eyes and asked gently, "What did you see?" This was followed by Alethea trying desperately to remember and in doing so a terrible pain shot up into her mind and she cried out aloud. "Take your time," Dumbledore stated as the girl began breathing deeply. 

Alethea tried to recall what had happened after she sat down at the long Gryffindor table but for the life of her she could not remember. Letting out a frustrated sigh she glanced around Dumbledore's office. She had been in there often enough since the three girls had moved to Hogwart's so it was not really the room as much as the boy that was in it that caught her attention. Sitting on a chair not three meters away from her was a boy that looked remarkably familiar and as he looked away from grinning at 'oober creepy guy' and into her eyes she suddenly felt a searing pain worse then anything else she had felt and all memories came flowing back. The voice of her grandmother floated into her mind again, "look after your cousins, they will need you soon." As the pain subsided she turned her attention back to the boy, "You," she said pointing at him, "come closer and sit." Motioning at a space right next to her. Turning her attention to Dumbledore she continued, "You. Explain." 

Harry was shocked as he complied with the girl's orders more out of surprise then anything. This girl had just ordered Dumbledore to do something as if he was her servant. Harry was even more shocked when Dumbledore followed her orders and in his calm voice began to explain.

Dumbledore grinned silently to himself as he thought about Alethea's orders. Should he follow them? Glancing at the girl's face he knew that he would not be able to deny this girl the information she so badly needed. Motioning for the other two girls and Snape to get comfortable he began the story, "It all starts with the Tuatha de Danaan, known to most as the Fairy folk…"

Author's Note:

Thanks so much **Lily and James Potter ***hands L&JP first reviewer of a story award* I'm soooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have got to say hospitals SUCK. Anyways hope you enjoy 


	3. Blood of Erin

Authors Note: I'm sorry this is sooo short and crappy but it was necessary that you know about the Danaan and it really ain't all that interesting and once I typed the nice little cliffhanger I was reluctant to type anymore, of course then it would not have been a cliffhanger, but I promise that I will write a longer and more interesting chapter next time. Why not review when you get to the end of the chappy, nuffin fancy just a one or two word review will suffice but I suggest if all you want to do is flame then email me directly cause I know when I read the reviews of other peoples story's I often get annoyed with the flamers clogging up the space but hey if you email me direct you can have alllll the space in the world and frankly I would love some flamers I have never actually had to deal with them and I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism, as long as you know what you are criticising about (not meant in a bad way). I don't really mind if you think this is a Mary-Sue cause trust me pretty much anything can be taken as Mary-sue or even Mary-stu now. I'll try to incorporate as much of the Tuatha de Danaan myths as I can. Now enough of my blabbing. Read.  
  
Disclaimer: Pixie *throws flowers onto the stage where Lily and James Potter is happily making a speech*: Unfortunately I don't own nuffin, not even these cyber flowers which are now the property of Lily and James Potter.  
  
Random Ravenclaw Guy: That's it? That's your big and interesting disclaimer? Disappointing.  
  
Pixie: Well I am devoid of my normal dose of coffee, my normal dose of sleep cause I had a little The Crow movie marathon by myself last night and my little brother has just arrived home from camp so I am now devoid of any peace at all. So sue me. *thinks about that* Or not. Not would be good. Now on with the story.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Dumbledore grinned silently to himself as he thought about Alethea's orders. Should he follow them? Glancing at the girl's face he knew that he would not be able to deny this girl the information she so badly needed. Motioning for the other two girls and Snape to get comfortable he began the story, "It all starts with the Tuatha de Danaan, known to most as the Fairy folk..."  
  
We Continue:  
  
Alena interrupted with a wave of her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah the Irish Fairy Folk, the people of the Goddess Danu. We know, after all they are us."  
  
Dumbledore continued, as though Alena had not interrupted at all, "The Danaan were a beautiful race of creatures that dwelt in the Sidhe, or mounds, of the Irish Countryside. Here they sought refuge from invading forces of the Milesians who hunted them. The Danaan were amazingly talented magical creatures that were easily picked out from humans by their looks, some had hair the colour of gold or silver, that if taken would be worth as much as any of the metals, others had night-black hair and eyes that were so crystal blue that when you looked into them you felt as though they would pierce your very soul. The Danaan also had four treasures, or talismans, that represented their talents in the arts of magic and the Milesians wanted these gifts more then anything else in the world. The first treasure was the Stone of Fal, which worked a little like our sorting hat but instead of yelling out what house a person would belong to it would yell out a person's future. The next talisman was the Magical Sword of Nuada, a weapon that only inflicted mortal blows when drawn. The third treasure was the Slingshot of the Sun God Lugh, which never missed its target and finally the last treasure was the Cauldron of Dagda. When someone was in need all they had to do was reach into the Cauldron and they would find what they were looking for, even if they did not know that they needed it. Does everyone know what I'm talking about now?" Looking specifically at Alena who was looking terribly impatient he continued, "To keep the treasures safe from the Milesians, they were given to four different people. Now the Danaan as you, Alena and Alethea probably know, do not die from normal sicknesses or from old age, in fact you could almost call them immortal except for the fact that they can die from grief or from a great battle injury (yup that's right this is the people that Tolkien admitted he based his elves off). As I said earlier the Danaan have personal attributes only of their races, being their hair and eyes. The golden or silver haired Danaan were known as the Almora, or precious haired, and the black haired and blue-eyed Danaan were known as the Sonaya, the soul gazers. Two gifts were given to the Almora to protect, and two to the Sonaya. Now you three girls are probably wondering what any of this has to do with Harry as you all know that you are descendents of the Danaan for you have all been raised knowing this but what you three do not know is that you three, along with Harry here are the Blood of Erin." Silence followed this statement as everyone in the room tried to figure out what in the bloody blazes this man had been drinking. Including Harry in this?  
  
Alethea, oldest of the three girls and never one to hold her tongue impatiently said, "Right thanks for that interesting bit of history Dumbledore but unfortunately that doesn't help much. What the hell are you trying to say about the Blood of Erin? Blood, I know as in Alena and me are cousins and I also know that Adrienne is Danaan to but of another family line but Harry?" Ignoring a nagging something in the back of her mind she continued, "Anyway, why are you going on about all this stuff anyway? Alena, myself and Adrienne were all raised in Erin remember, we know this stuff, why are you preaching stuff we already know." Looking at Harry it was then that the nagging in the back of her mind made sense and Alethea sat down hard on the chair behind her, "Ohhhhh, Harry, blood, Harry, blood. Got it." Turning to Harry she stuck her hand out to shake his, "New introductions, Hi ya Harry, I'm Alethea, aka Artemisia, member of the last royal family of Erin aka your cousin. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Snape, Alena and Adrienne looked shocked as this announcement was made while Dumbledore just looked exceptionally pleased and poor Harry just sat there until it finally clicked. (A bit slow he is you see.)  
  
Harry completely bewildered stuttered, "M-my cou-sin? W-w-what?" 


End file.
